Finn & Quinn : A Playlist
by wickedwitchofwinchester
Summary: A collection of 10 one-shots centered around song lyrics, and based on an AU-ish version of Finn&Quinn's relationship. Perhaps hints of Quinn/Puck. A bit smutty at points.
1. Strawberry Pancake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

**_These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple._**

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: **1/10

* * *

_**Strawberry pancake, don't make me wait for it, Strawberry pancake, I'm coming for you **_

_Strawberry Pancake, _Weebls

Finn gets turned on by watching Quinn eat breakfast.

For starters, it's the way she closes her plump lips over the strawberry's tip. Then she seems to nibble and suck on it, just teasing the berry. He wants her lips on him doing that so bad. He can almost feel it. She won't do that of course. It's not decent.

He thinks even if he ever convinces her to have sex with him, he'll never convince her to do _that_. The idea seems to make her ill.

She'd be so good at it though. Not that he'd know much about it. He's never actually had a blow-job before. He knows she's good with her tongue though. It's the reason his urges are so hard to suppress when they're making out. Then again, he's getting riled up just watching her eat at a diner. Maybe that means it's just him.

Fuck. She's done with the strawberry, and she's sucking the red juice off her fingers. He discreetly grips the table. He tries to look back at his own plate, but even sausage and pancakes can't distract him. She finally notices this time, when his eyes drift back to her.

"It makes me feel like a pig when you stare at me when I eat." She says stiffly. Anyone else would have said she was just being a bitch for the sake of being a bitch. Finn knows she's being serious. Her weight is an issue for her, and she's self-conscious eating in public. He wishes he could tell her he's not thinking about pigs at all, but rather thinking about how hot it would be to go at it on this table.

He thinks he's safe when she starts drinking her orange juice, but that turns into being a fucking mine field. The way she tilts her head exposes her creamy neck, and her chest jiggles when she drinks. Then, because God loves him but also likes to torture him, her hand jerks and she dribbles some down the cleavage of her tank-top.

She growls a little bit (yes, growls, kill him now please) and then begins to wipe down in her shirt with her napkin.

"Need help?" He chokes out without thinking, which earns him a withering look. "Sorry." He says quickly, and starts poking at his pancakes. He drenches them in more syrup, and stabs a section with his fork.

"Can I have a bite?" Quinn asks sheepishly. She's so cute when she's sheepish. Maybe that's because she so rarely is. He would seriously give her _anything _she wanted when she looks at him her deep green eyes looking all timid and unsure like that. It's scary to think about, but he seriously can't thing of any crime he wouldn't commit for her.

He smiles and is about to push his plate closer for her, when she leans over the table with her mouth slightly open.

She leans over...the fucking table...with her mouth...her perfect little mouth..._open. _

He fumbles around for a minute awkwardly.

"Feed me, silly." Her eyes sparkle, "Give me a taste."

Finn comes close to telling her he'll give her a taste if she'll give him one. He needs to stop hanging out with Puck so much.

He moves the fork to her readied mouth, and accidentally swerves a bit and pokes her in the cheek. She giggles, and moves her lips slowly over the prongs of the fork, careful to get all the syrup and whipped cream off. "Mmmm." She hums.

"Mmmm" He agrees, eyes still on the little bit of cream on her lips. "You got a little...here..just let me..." He leans over cleans her mouth with a soft kiss. Quinn usually hates PDA of any kind really, but it's a sweet movie-like gesture, so she allows it. Plus, he does taste really good. And his tongue feels really good as it darts in her mouth to massage hers—wait, no, she has to stop.

She pulls away blushing.

"Let's go pay...it's almost time for school."

He nods and follows suit as she stands up.

She's smiling a little at him, until she looks downward. At his pants. Her eyes narrow a little, and she crosses her arms.

"Great. No more breakfasts for us." She sighs, "Denny's makes you horny."


	2. Come What May

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

**_These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple._**

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 2**/10

* * *

_**Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky...**_

_Come What May, _Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor

"If you give your half of the duet to someone else, I'll let you feel me up."

Quinn's already tried this measure to get him to quit Glee. It's her big gun. He's surprised she's whipping it out just to keep him from singing opposite Rachel. They have duets_ all the time _now.

It's true she's used to watching her boyfriend belt out love songs to her arch nemesis. But this song is _Come What May_. It's so perfect. It's so tender. It's _Moulin __Rouge_! That is her favorite movie. It will forever be ruined for her if she is forced to watch this. Instead of seeing Ewan and Nicole, she'll be seeing Berry with her man hands all over her boyfriend.

"Quinn, it would look really bad for me to give up a solo...I'm like...the male lead of the group." He stuffs a book in his locker, as she think scathingly about how her boyfriend is leading the group with some other girl. It makes her a little desperate to win at least this one little battle.

"Under bra." She adds as he turns around to head to class, "With no time limit."

The very next period, Finn walks into Mr. Schue's Spanish class and tells him that maybe Artie will do better at Ewan McGregor's part than him.

When that explanation doesn't hold weight for his teacher, Finn just shrugs and says "I feel like a lot of the others get cheated out of good parts sometimes because Rachel and I are like...default leads. It doesn't really bode well for team camaraderie, ya know?"

He feels a little guilty when Schue looks at him like some noble, wise-beyond-his-years martyr. He's no martyr. He just wants to squeeze his girlfriends boobs.

The next day everyone looks at Finn like he should be upset when he directs Artie to try taking the lead on the Moulin Rouge piece today. Finn doesn't notice. He's grinning all goofy-like at Quinn.

She avoids the impending issue all week long. They never have time to see each other after school during the week really, because of their extracurriculars. And she knows he's not just going to push her up against a locker and grope her, even he feels _owed_ that grope.

They have their scheduled date night on Friday. She asks him to come over for dinner at her house. She thinks she's being sneaky. Her parents are home, and he's sort of scared shirtless of her dad. No way he'll feel comfortable having a feel in his house, when he's at home.

Finn declines though. He says he already sort of planned for them to watch a movie at his place. She starts to negate, when he slides the rented DVD from his backpack and flashes to her. _Moulin Rouge. _She's tried to get him to watch that, and about a hundred other movies considered chick flicks with her before, and they always end up just watching some old sitcom on TV because niehter of them can decide on a movie. She can't help but smile, even if she feels totally played.

She feels even more played when she gets to his house and finds out his mother and Burt Hummel took a weekend trip to Vancouver, and Kurt's sleeping over at Mercede's place. Regardless, they settle in on the couch, and Finn starts the movie. Finn hates it, just like he expected he would. Even being in glee, he still doesn't like to watch musicals. What he does like watching is Quinn's reactions to it. Her little gasps, the watery look in her eyes at certain parts, and the way she leans into his shoulder to mask the fact that the ending actually makes her cry.

The credits are rolling, so he turns the TV off, and turns to look at her. She's raised up off his shoulder, and dabbing her eyes a little. He leans in and kisses the edge of her mouth. She kisses back, running her fingers in his tousled hair. Pretty soon, he's pulled her onto his lap and their kisses are much more reckless and deep.

She pulls back.

"I—I've got a women's faith retreat tomorrow..." She tries, "I need to get home and go to bed."

Finn doesn't protest or stop her when she pulls herself up off his lap, slides her shoes on, and looks for her purse.

Just as she grabs it, he says simply "I gave up the lead."

He knows she already knows this. It's just his polite way of saying _"I get to touch your boobies now."_

"Yes, you did." She agrees with a nod. This is her polite way of saying, _"Oh alright, you can cop your feel now."_

She sits her pocketbook down silently, and climbs back on his lap. He smiles, and to her surprise just starts kissing her again. It's actually quite a few more minutes before she feels it. His hand at the hem of her soft orange flowy babydoll-shirt.

"Finn-" She says in between kisses. She means to tell him 'just for a minute', but then remembers she squashed the time limit.

His hands don't dart straight to their destination, but rather take their time inching up the plane of her body on either side as they kiss. She murmurs pleasantly a bit at the feel of his rough hands trailing her smooth sides. She's so distracted with his lips, she doesn't notice he's unclasping her bra until he's helping her slide it out from under her shirt.

She hadn't meant to let him actually take the bra_ off. _But it's done now, and there's no use fighting She might as well let him have his fun. What she doesn't count on is how much fun it is for _her._

He's tentative at first, running one hand up her back while the other cups a breast. She draws a breath in at the unexpected wave of pleasure, and can't control a little moan that squeaks out when he starts running his thumb in light circles around her nipple. These sounds seem to give Finn some confidence (and a whole helluva lot of ego, fuck _yeah_) He starts to massage her lightly. He brings one hand out from her shirt, finds her hand and holds it. This is of course so adorable that she kisses him.

His gestures continue to be soft and sweet. It's hardly the groping she's always pictured. Sin isn't supposed to feel this good is it?

He's massaging them both at a slow pace now, and it feels so good she's closed her eyes and arched her head back a little. She's a split second away from telling him to take her shirt off when he stops dead in his ministrations.

"We have to stop now" He says weakly

"No...no..." Quinn almost doesn't recognize her own desire filled and needful voice.

"I—I'm sorry...but we gotta stop..._now_." Her eyes are open now, and she sees he's sweating, and panting a little.

Oh. Oops.

"I thought about the mailman...as long as I possibly could..."

Poor baby, she leans and kisses his nose, and he tries to force a smile, even though her lips on him are not helping his current predicament at all.

"I think I need to go now." Quinn says, because she's pretty sure he's going to be busy in the bathroom for a while. She gets off his lap and collects her bra.

Finn is very annoyed with himself. He hadn't factored in his head that "no time limit" thing would largely depend upon self control on his own part. That was a skill that he hadn't quite mastered yet, even with all of Quinn's teasing.

She ducks down for another goodbye kiss.

"Next-time, maybe if you do..._that _beforehand...this could last a little longer" She whispers in his ear.

Next time? He swallows, then smiles.

"I might never do a another duo in Glee ever again."


	3. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

_**These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple.**_

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 3**/10

* * *

"_**Where is the moment we needed the most..."**_

_Bad Day,_ Daniel Powter

When Finn was younger, his mom used read him this book called "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day" He'd always loved the book, and even the movie that went along with it. It was just so sadly funny. That kid was just so unlucky.

Today, he regretted all that laughing he'd done at that book.

Today, he felt like Alexander.

The terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day first started going wayward when he woke up to find there was no milk in the fridge for his cereal. Almost everyday since he was like five years old he'd started his day with a bowl of Captain Crunch. Finn was not the type of guy who could eat dry cereal. He didn't know what kind of guy could eat dry cereal. Not any type of guy he wanted to associate with, and that was for sure.

He'd ended up having to eat a slightly freezer burnt toaster strudel instead. Oh, and he'd had to eat it without the little icing packet too, because sometimes he had the tendency to use two packs on one strudel forgetting that when the box got down to just one pastry, he'd be screwed.

When he got out to his car, it wouldn't crank. Burt had promised he'd get his alternator fixed before it killed his battery completely. He suspected that the reason that it wasn't done yet was the same reason his mom wasn't stocking the kitchen like she used too. They were both too giddy and love drunk to keep up with their responsibilities.

Speaking of "loves", Finn's "love" had promptly called to ream him out for not being at her house to pick her up in time for her to meet with the campus crusaders. When he told Quinn his car was dead and he was going to have to catch a ride with Mike, she just hung up on him. He was also denied his good morning kiss once they met up at school before they both headed off to their separate first periods.

In fact, she hadn't even greeted him. She'd just looked him over, then rolled her eyes and groaned "You're shirt is inside out."

In fact, his shirt _was _inside out, but he didn't have time to switch it until after American History was over. He'd had to learn the genius of his forefathers while wearing his his shirt on the wrong side. And of course, over the course the class he got like five notes from various classmates alerting him to the dilemma he was already aware of.

Kurt's was expected.

"_Your shirt is inside out. Normally, this would not be so desperate of an issue, but that particular shirt happens to be horrendous. Having it on inside out only calls attention to, and therefore amplifies, the utter tragedy of your wardrobe. Please remedy this situation immediately."_

Puck's wasn't.

" _dude ur shirt's on wrong or maybe it's just ugly, idk."_

He flipped it immediately after class, but by lunch he had a ketchup stain on it, and contemplated flipping it back again.

"Mr. Schuester, Finn is so off key that he's making me go off key, which I fear may do permanent damage to my vocal range, as it's not used to being anything rather than pitch perfect." Rachel spews out after stopping the music in glee rehearsals.

They start over three more times, but Schue finally decides that Finn is so off his game today maybe his voice should sit this one out. He's not that upset about it, until Schue takes volunteers to fill in for him. Out of the blue, Matt offers to give it a try. He knocks the song out of the park, leaving every one in awe of this hidden powerhouse of a voice he has. He even sees tears on Rachel's eyes watching him.

Great. He already has to share the male-lead limelight with Puck and Artie's nice rich voices, but now Matt's finally decided to step up to the plate and offer even more competition. The percentage of his chance at several music scholarships just got smaller. At least he's still got football.

"What kind of sorry excuse for a quarterback are you Hudson?" Coach Tanaka growls, grabbing him by the front of the helmet during football practice "My great aunt Patsy could make better calls on the field than you...and she's been dead for ten years"

Maybe he should just work on his grades.

Wait. He also failed a math mid-term earlier in the day. So, yeah, he's pretty much screwed on all fronts.

He's achy, sweaty, sore, down-trodden and pissed off as he lays against the window of Mike's truck on the way home from practice. The truck has no air-conditioning, which wouldn't be so bad if the power windows weren't also on the fritz. Finn thinks maybe if he can just nap on the way home he'll forget about being so hot.

No such luck. Mike likes to sing with the radio. And you know the kicker? His voice is amazing too. In this really original, and mellow sort of way. _Fuck. _

He doesn't even remember that Quinn was coming over to study Spanish after their practices were over until he sees her car in his driveway. He groans, because he knows Cheerio's practice ended a good two hours ago, and if she's been waiting for him all this time then she's probably up in his room, madder than a hornet.

Also, it scares him when she's up there alone. He's acquired a pretty extensive collection of dirty magazines by skiving off Puck and all the other footballers. He just knows she's going to stumble across the nudey motherload one day and he's going to get lectured, screamed at, and then maybe even dumped.

He calls out her name when he walks in the living room, as no one else is home, but he doesn't see her either. He sighs, and trudges up the steps. He's got this clear picture in his head of her standing in his door way, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a destroyed copy of _American Booty, a _glare that could bend steel in her green eyes.

It's actually a very different sight he's treated to.

She's clutching something, but not a magazine. It's one of the pillows on his bed, and she's fast asleep splayed out across the disheveled sheets. Her blonde hair is falling a bit messily from her normally severely tight ponytail, and it's covering her eyes a little. The Cheerio's uniform she's usually wrapped in is discarded on the floor, and she's in one of his old white t-shirts. It swallows her whole, fitting her almost like a gown, and hitting her mid thigh. It's riding up enough on one side that he sees her little panties. White cotton with a little bit of sheer lace trim. He swallows.

He's conflicted. On one hand, the picture is a sexy one. He can see her panties, and she's in his clothes, and on his bed. And that shirt is thread-bare enough that he thinks he's seeing a little bit of nipple outline. But, on the other hand, it's also completely serene and angelic looking. She's in all white, Her skin is so pure and creamy. Her hair looks softer than ever. And the light way she's sighing is causing her chest to heave up, pushing her little gold cross necklace into view.

Almost in a trance, he's content to just sit on the edge of his bed and watch her sleep.

The slight movement of the mattress wakes her up though.

"Hey," She breathes, voice tired, and eyes lidded in drowsiness.

"Hey" He whispers back, "I'm sorry I woke you...and I',m sorry I was late...and I'm also sorry because eI think I left my Spanish book at school-" Finn figures it's best to start explaining and apologizing right away to avoid any argument.

Either she doesn't hear the apologies, or maybe she's still just too sleepy, because all she says is "Come lay with me."

He does it event though he figures she won't like how sweaty he is

Sure enough, the first thing she says "You're really sweaty."

"Yeah..."

Quinn nuzzles into him anyway, sighing a deeply worn-out sigh.

"My uniform was sweaty too...that's why I'm borrowing your shirt...hope that's okay..." She doesn't mention that it's also because she feels so bloated that the uniform felt like it was cutting into her. Even if she was just imagining it, Finn's giant shirt is far more comfortable.

"Of course it's okay." He smiles down at her, and she gives him a sleepy smile back as he kisses her forehead and moves the hair from her face.

He can't nap when he's so agitated about the shit day he's been having. He starts telling her about it instead. He talks for the longest time, and she's dead quiet.

"And I just feel like a pretty big loser I guess...like nothing could possibly happen to make today any better..." He finishes, heaving a sigh. "What do you think.?"

No answer.

He shifts just a little, and asks again "Quinn...what do you think?"

"I think...you're amazing." Her eyes don't open, and it was really more breathing than it was actual talking.

For all Finn knows, she's been asleep the whole time, hasn't heard a word of anything he's said, and she's it's really Zac Efron she's calling amazing her her dream.

He can't stop smiling though, and he falls almost instantly asleep against her after that.

At dinner that night, just him and his mom with no Burt and Kurt for once, she asks him over the take-out "How was your day, hun?"

"It was..." It begins to all float though his mind, but is suddenly overpowered by the first image of Quinn on his bed, the sound of her breathing, and her sweet murmuring "...good. It was really, really good."

**A/N: **Sorry my updates are taking so long. I haven't abandoned this fic. I've just been swamped. Hopefully I'll get back in the update-swing now for this one, my similar Puck/Quinn...and a possible new Finn/Quinn/Puck one set as an aftermath to my threesome fic.

I've already started the next chapter of this one...and just a warning...it's living up to the M warning.


	4. Rub You The Right Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

_**These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple.**_

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 4**/10

* * *

**Can you feel the magic in my hands...**

_Rub You The Right Way,_ Johnny Gill

He doesn't know how he ended up sitting in the chair behind Mr. Schuester's desk in Spanish class, or how he convinced Quinn to straddle him like this, but he's certainly not asking any questions.

The only thing Finn is doing is touching.

He's touching _everywhere_, because for once, she's letting him. He's almost like a giddy little kid let loose in a candy store for the very first time. He always promised himself he'd be more practiced and cool, but this happened so fast that he just can't contain himself. He's got a hand up her skirt, _and_ one up the front of her shirt. His tongue is so deep in her throat that if her tonsils were a flavor, he'd be able to taste them.

"I...I better think about the mail..." He pants, with a grin, when they come up for air.

Quinn grins back, shaking her head.

"Why don't you think about _this_ instead..."

With her own hand, she moves the hand that's on her inner thigh up placing his fingers between her legs. The cotton of her panties is soaking wet. She squirms a little bit, helping him push the material aside so he can snake his fingers inside.

"Quinn-"

"Please, please-" She moans into his ear.

"We're at school-" He inhales, fingers working across her opening "And you always get pissed at me for trying..."

"I need you right now..." Quinn moans in an uncharacteristic way, nibbling on his earlobe "The door's locked...and I'm wet." She moves her nibbling to his neck "I know you hate math...but I think even you can solve that equation."

He grunts, and she giggles as he starts roughly fiddling with his belt with his free hand.

Finn wants to ask if she's sure, because he never thought the president of the celibacy club would want to lose her virginity in a chair, but as he's posing the question on his lips, her hand is already pushing his out of the way and plunging into his pants.

Then just as she guided his fingers, she guides his length to her entrance and purrs in his ear. At this point he starts making some indistinguishable animalistic sounds of his own.

"Finn..." She squeals as he bucks his hips up, thrusting into her.

His eyes are closed, and he's biting his lower lip because she feels so good that it hurts.

He's trying to be quiet as he picks up the pace, to make it last longer.

Quinn's not being quiet at all. She's screaming out in bliss. All sorts of dirty words and curses she usually only says in his imagination. Mostly though, she's shouting his name, over, and over, over. With every thrust, she screams it louder.

"FINN!"

Okay. That last scream sounds like Mr. Schue.

He opens his eyes.

Oh fuck, it i_s _Mr. Schue.

And even though he does happen to be in the Spanish classroom right now, he quickly sees that the entire rest of everything that just happened was purely fantasy.

He's in his own seat, in the middle of the class, and Schue is looking right at him, as well as the rest of the class.

"Finn...are you okay?" His teacher asks.

"I..uh...I..." Dammit. Another dirty daydream. Right in the middle of class.

"You were making goat noises." Brittany muses in a deadpan voice "I liked it."

"Can I get the bathroom pass? I feel sick." He lies.

Will instantly nods, and Finn leaves the room, hoping others don't realize how awkwardly he's walking.

The restroom just off new wing is always deserted during this period, so he makes beeline for it.

With one hand resting on hand bracing himself on the wall behind the urinal, he unbuckles his pants and jerks his boxers down just enough to get a hand around himself. He closes his eyes, trying to recall those last images in his brain so he can take care of business.

"Finn?"

That's Quinn's voice saying his name this time alright, only she's not screaming it. And it's not coming from inside his head.

"I...thought you were sick." He hears her keep whispering, some sort of unreadable emotion clipping her words. "I...came to check on you."

Quinn had expected to walk in on him puking after hastily excusing herself from class to follow him and assure he was okay. She hadn't thought she was going to walk in on him getting ready to jack off.

Finn's so embarrassed that it makes him a little angry. And the fiery feeling in his groin isn't helping quell that.

"Don't judge me." He says hastily, "This is kind of your fault-"

"Finn-"

"No...you don't let me touch you enough okay?" His forehead has started sweating a little bit and he's just stuck in this really awkward position. His hand is stilled around his cock, and he hasn't turned around to meet her gaze. "And since you don't let me touch you enough...I think about touching you all the time...and I have to touch myself...I'm a guy okay...and it's not weird for me to have needs..." That's pretty much the opposite of what celibacy club teaches, but fuckit.

"Finn-" Quinn breathes again, "Turn around."

"No...no...just go back to class" He insists over his shoulder, "I have to do this."

Quinn swallows, takes another breath, then steps closer to him. Wordlessly, she presses herself up against his back, and circles one arm around his waist. She moves her other hand down to take hold of him.

"What are you-" He stumbles

"Tell me what to do." She breathes into one of his shoulder blades, "Show me how you like it..."

Still a little taken aback, Finn doesn't protest (duh). He just covers her small hand with his own and starts moving slowly up and down his shaft with it. He hisses a little bit at new soft and tender feeling of her fingers holding him. After a few minutes, when she has the pace down, he moves his hand a way and leaves the show up to her.

Her pace continues to be gentle and hesitant at first,

"Harder, baby" He murmurs, both hands on the wall.

She obeys him, tentatively still , but finally begins to enjoy the sounds she's making him emit. Her pace mounts in intensity with each deeper groan.

Quinn sort of wishes she knew how to talk dirty, or even talk sexy. She knows that guys like that during this sort of thing, but of course she's not used to it. She's used to reciting Bible verses for her dad, or chanting cheers for Coach Sylvester. Her life is just not very in-tune with sexuality, as much as her supple young body might belie that fact.

She does suddenly recalls one thing though, from that copy of Cosmopolitan she thumbed through at Santana's house the other day (her mother won't let her have that magazine at their house, too racy) The nerve endings are all mainly in the head. She move she hand lower, teasing his tip roughly between her fingers.

Oh Cosmo, you _know_ Finn Hudson.

Almost as soon as she began this particular stroke, he moans and releases, partially spilling on her hand. She gasps a little bit.

"I'm sorry." He grunts, resting against the wall "But that...that was amazing." Quinn might be new at handjobs, but just her trying was sexy enough to turn him on. "Thank you."

He's getting his breath back, so he doesn't notice she's moved away from him until he hears the water running in the sink. He buckles back up and adjusts his pants, before finally turning around and moving toward her.

"I...I didn't mean to yell at you before." Finn says rubbing her shoulders, as she washes her hand.

She whirls around "I didn't do that because you yelled at me...you don't boss me, Finn Hudson."

"I know, I know" He stumbles, rubbing his neck.

"And if I never want to do it again, you won't complain...okay?"

"No...no...I won't" He nods, and little dejected.

Quinn's expression softens, her lip trembling a little

"But if I do...want to do it again...you _can't _tell anybody."

Finn'is lip curves into a slight smile, and even though she tries to stop it,Quinn's does too.

He leans in for a kiss, which she allows, but cuts short

"Come...we have to get back to class before Brittany thinks we both died of some kind of goat flu"


	5. Wasted Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

_**These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple. However, everything else that didn't deal with/happen because of baby-gate is still canon. **_

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 5**/10

* * *

_**Well baby, there you stand..with your little head, down in your hand**_

_Wasted Time, _The Eagles

Everyone is used to Rachel getting all the solos.

She's the star. They all know that. They'll never forget it because she reminds them everyday, and even if she doesn't say it, she's sticking those little golden stickers on every clean surface as a metaphorical reminder.

Mercedes used to complain about it a lot. She would voice what they were all feeling. Nowadays even she's grown tired of it, because it's no used fighting about it. It always results in some kind of sing-off, which Rachel will always win because she has one of those big Broadway, Tony-award winning voices. It really is what's best for the team.

Even as much as Quinn loathes her, for being so obviously out to get Finn, and for just being annoying in general, she's never complained vocally about her getting all the limelight in glee. She's got her Cheerio's turf. Well, actually, she's queen bee so the_ whole school _is her turf. She doesn't have to get into a pissing match over a four minute solo. She'll just wince at the songs that are lovey-dovey duets with _her_ boyfriend and take it with a strong silence. Like a woman.

Quinn had even stopped herself from trying to go after the _Moulin Rouge_ bit a few weeks ago. She was happy she'd finagled Finn out of doing that song with her, but it would have been her deepest desire for him to have kept the song—and sang opposite of her for once, instead of Berry.

She can't believe that when she finally makes a move to make such a duet happen, it's over a country song._ It's Your Love,_ by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Quinn doesn't even_ like _country music. But that song is very deep and emotional, and she's always kind of admired what a powerful woman Faith is, and what an empire she built with her beauty, her voice, and her fabulous and ruggedly handsome husband.

Quinn wants this duet.

Mr. Schuester originally asks Finn and Rachel to come up front. No surprise there.

However, when Quinn stealthily pops her hand up and asks, for the first time ever, to be given a try, Schue is so warmly surprised that he agrees, and tosses her the lyrics.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue...but I feel the decision you made first was correct...it was your gut reaction...and I have no doubt that it was based on the fact that Faith Hill happens to be a vocal powerhouse..." Rachel argues, "And while the other girls in on this team all have very pretty voices with nice natural tones in an array of pitches...I think we all can agree that when using the term _powerhouse _only one lady's name comes to mind..."

"I agree, Berry" Puck quips from where he's played across two chairs, "But Kurt's throat hurts today."

Kurt tosses a notebook at him, but also smiles inwardly at the fact it was insinuated he was a powerhouse singer. Granted, it was a stab at his feminine qualities. He'll take the good from it though.

"Why don't we at least let Quinn give it a try?" Mr. Schue shrugs congenially.

"I don't think that would be wise...if Finn sings it once with Quinn just giving it a try, his vocals will adjust to the way she sings...which is nothing like the way I sing..." She claims, "And it would be a real shame to take away from what could be a really powerful duet...think about it...the power couple of New Directions...singing the most famous love song between country's most famous power couple..."

"Finn and_ I _are the power couple." Quinn reminds sharply, "He's the quarterback...I'm the head cheerleader...and what's the main reason we're the power couple again? Oh yeah...we're a actually a _couple_."

"I'm speaking of being a musical power duo, of course" Rachel explains, managing to sound both apologetic and condescending "Finn and I just match up-"

"You do not match up to Finn...or do anything _up on_ Finn for that matter." Quinn bites

"Guys, no fighting...let's just get to singing" Their teacher suggests

"Mr Schuester, if you'll give me a moment...I have a well organized and prepared list of all the reasons I should be the one to sing a Faith song..." Rachel grabs a binder and starts flipping through it. She has detailed and bulleted list for why songs by a number of widely renowned female vocalists should always go to her. They're all color coded. She extracts a plum shaded one from the purple section of papers. The purple papers are all country singers. "Number one-"

"Oh for God's sake, must we do this?" Kurt throws his hand up, "Puck was lying about me having a sore throat...but I do have an earache today...and a certain aversion to wasting precious time _everyday_."

"I agree." Mercedes sighs, "Quinn, I love you baby girl...but can we please just end this...let the solo fall where we know it'll eventually go?"

Quinn looks back at Mr. Schuester for a moment, whose wearing a weak and apologetic smile, and gives her a shrug.

She hands the lyrics to Rachel, as the music starts.

After listening to all of about thirty-seconds, she excuses herself outside for some air.

She can't believe she let's herself cry, sitting on the stoop just outside the door. She tells herself it's just the chill in the air and her mascara that's creating the dampness running down her cheeks.

When she hears the door open, and the slight squeak of wheels, she assumes the janitor is wheeling the trash barrels out. She glances over and sees feet appear next to her, and looks up.

Artie's holding out some tissues he keeps stored in his vest pocket.

She takes them silently, holding the paper to her face.

"Tina was worried about you." Artie explains, "She didn't say so...but I could see it in her eyes...she's told me before that girls don't like to cry alone."

"I'm not crying." Quinn lies, just before and actually jerky little sob comes out, and she buries her face in the tissue wad.

"If the song is worth crying over..." Artie suggests after some silence has passed, "Perhaps it's worth fighting over..."

"It's not the song" She explains softly, "I just...I don't know..."

Even though it's quiet, neither of them hear the door open slightly behind them. If it were a brighter day, they might have been able to see the boy's shadow, because as tall as he was, he tended to cast a very large one.

"I think you would sound great singing Faith...and Tina agrees." The boy smiles, "I saw that in her eyes too." Their relationship is a very quiet one.

"It's really not about the song...or about Faith" Quinn explains, laying her small head over in her hand "It's about Finn." She sighs.

The boy holding the door shifts.

"I like to sing...but singing...it really _means_ something to him" She murmurs "I just want to sing with him...just once...it would just..." Quinn breathed out, her head hanging lower in her hand "It would really mean the world to me."

The figure hangs their head for a minute in contemplation, then closes the door back wordlessly, skulking back toward the choir room.

When Artie and Quinn come back, and the groups moves on to practicing other numbers, the rest of practice goes fine.

Only when Mr. Schue is clearing things up after everyone's gone, he can't find his Faith Hill CD.

* * *

"Finn..." Quinn complains as he practically drags her from her car, almost causing her pink sundress to fly up "I came to pick you up...remember...we're going out on a date"

"That's what we're doing..."Finn grins goofily back over his shoulder at her, "Only the date is here instead."

He gets her inside the door, and wraps his arms around her, giving her a big sloppy Finn-style kiss. A Finn-style kiss includes being hoisted up from the ground, in case you didn't know.

"Your mom is home" She blushes, prying herself from him with a little laugh, and dropping back to the floor.

"I'm right here" Carol smiles, having heard "Mom" and assuming she was being called. She has a bowl of of dip in her hands. "Oh Quinn honey, you're here! Burt!" She shouts over her shoulder, but it's unnecessary, because he's already appeared at her side, holding a big bowl of chips.

"Hey there blondie" He welcomes, eating a few of the chips, trying to poke over Finn's mom's shoulder into the dip "Get some dip...I made it."

"Well originally I made it..." Carol says, rolling her eyes a little and laughing "But Burt dropped his hat in the batch I made, so I made him make this..."

"Come on, the living room's ready...I got everything wired up" Kurt's dad smiles, leading the way toward the sitting room.

"What's everything wired up for?" Quinn wonders aloud to Finn, who just snakes his arm around her shoulder, leading her behind his mother.

"Karaoke night." He shrugs, when they wind up in the living room, where the coffee table is covered with food, and Kurt and Mercedes are sitting on couch.

"A new Hummel-Hudson family tradition..." Kurt says with a sarcastic little smile, "I invited Mercedes because she's dying to hear Dad sing _Jack and Diane t_o Carol_" _He was just being flip, but Burt's eyes widen.

"Hey...how did you know? That was going to be a surprise!"

They all laugh, and Quinn makes to settle on the couch by Mercedes, but Finn tugs at her hand.

"We're up first, babe." He takes a mike, and hands her one as well.

Quinn's eyes light up,and she bites her lip "We...we're gonna sing...together?"

"Yeah" Finn grins, kissing her on the head, speaking softer, as the rest of the family help themselves to the snacks "I heard you today...talking to Artie...and you said it would mean the world to you to sing with me..." He explains "So I figured... Rachel and I get to sing at sectionals and regionals together in front of all those people we don't know...but what would really be special...would be singing a duet in front of the people I love most...with the _girl_ I love most."

"Oh, ho ho" Kurt smiles deliciously at Mercedes "Looks like we made it to the top of the ladder...we're on the quarterback's VIP list...the people he loves _most_." He and his sassy best friend exchange a little hand gesture that looks like an explosion, and laugh.

Quinn's smiling up at Finn when Burt hits the switch to turn the Faith Hill CD on. The music starts playing as Finn moves to the middle of the room, pulling his girlfriend with him by an outstretched hand as he begins to sing:

"_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night...takin' your heart and holdin' it tight"_

* * *

_Please review! 3_


	6. The Queen and I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N: **This is sort of based off a drabble challenge I saw where the direction was to pick your favorite character from your favorite fandom and write 10 100-word or less drabbles based on this character with the prompt for each chapter being the first lyrics of the first ten songs that came up on your iPod shuffle. I modified it for fun. Instead, I'm doing the drabbles more one-shot style...so they will be longer than 100 words per chapter. Also, I'm doing a couple rather than a single character. My Glee OTP is Quinn & Puck...but for some odd reason I'm doing Quinn & Finn for this story. I'll probably do it for Quinn & Puck too. Basically, Quinn is a goddess. All the guys need to love her, pleasekthanx.

_**These drabbles exist as if the baby plot arc never happened at all. Therefore, Finn & Quinn are still a couple. However, everything else that didn't deal with/happen because of baby-gate is still canon. **_

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 6**/10

* * *

**I love it how she breathes booze in the mornin'...man, it's so sexy how she **

**can't remember last night**

_The Queen and I_, Gym Class Heroes

They're all at one of Mike Chang's infamous blowout parties.

_They _being all the cheerleaders and jocks and such. Because even if things are starting mesh with a lot of the glee members, that still can't _party_ with them. None of them can picture Artie doing jello shots, or Tina getting so drunk she does a striptease. Kurt would definitely suck at beer pong. Rachel's kooky enough without intoxicants, and Mercedes would probably just tell them they all needed Jesus.

To be honest, Finn doesn't really get to do a whole lot of partying at these things either. Quinn's not entirely comfortable at these things, even if it is all of their posse. She wants to be there to keep up appearances, but wild partying is not her thing. Drinking is _really _not her thing. She usually just takes a sip of whatever fruity thing Brittany is drinking, or sits on Finn's lap and holds a beer can that she never drinks from.

That's what they'd been doing for the longest time tonight. Finn sitting in the one of the cushioned chairs, having a few beers, with Quinn perched on his knees holding a can she hadn't even opened. Everything had been going fine. He'd tickle her ribs and she'd laugh, he'd pretend he was going to drop her and she'd laugh, and they both had a good chuckle when Matt had staggered into a shelf of Mrs. Chang's porcelain dolls and then started screaming about well-dressed midget girls chasing him, running from the house.

Finn was still tickling at her when she decided to get up to go find Santana for a little while. He'd tried to lure her into a make-out session instead, and she allowed him a few slow kisses even if she wasn't always so into public displays of affection. She'd finally stood up though, promising to come back. That's when Finn had committed the cardinal sin. She'd been being so playful, so he didn't think she'd mind if he went for just a little _feel_ between her legs since she was standing so close, and her dress was so thin.

She'd smacked him.

_Hard._

Then proceeded to loudly and embarrassingly berate him in front of everyone for being a pervert and _feeling her up _in public.

Finn could take a lot, but this was sort of humiliating, so he'd been forced to scream back (which he like, never did) and finally they'd both parted ways completely steamed at each other.

Quinn had pushed through the crowd to get to Santana in the kitchen, and Finn had went out on the back porch to hang with Matt, who was shooting hoops to hide from the "midgets."

It gets to be sort of late, and Finn trudges back inside because it's getting close time for Quinn to get home, and that means he needs to apologize so she'll get in his car.

The kitchen is loud and relatively full. Puck's sitting up on the bar downing drinks, and Santana is laying on the counter making out with Mike. Brittany's standing in the sink, and Quinn is dancing sexily.

Wait.

What?

"There you are!" Quinn stops her sexy dancing (much to Puck's...and Brittany's...displeasure) She runs up to him, throwing her arms around him, and almost attempt to climb him to assault him with her lips. "I've been looking everywhere for you..." She smells like vodka mainly, but there's also still that underlying hint of the scent that's all her. A mixture of fresh powders and amber. Just like her smell, the taste of her lips holds some familiarity but is largely boozed soaked.

"What happened to you?" He asks, brow quirking, almost unable to talk throw her passionate gestures.

"Mmmm...Santana gave me a drink to make me feel better...then Mike gave me one...and then Puck gave me lots..."

Puck snickers and raises his latest glass to Finn, "You're welcome."

"Take me to Mike's bedroom" She whispers in his ear, "He says we can use it"

Mike pauses from his make-out session to give a quick thumbs-up.

"Use it for what?" Finn asks, eyes wide as Quinn prances up the stairs, making eyes over her shoulder at him.

Finn just sort stands in place for a minute, making Puck groan and throw an empty cup at him.

"Dude, get up there and tap the hell out that before I stop being generous and decide to do it for you..."

Finn turns to rush up the steps Quinn just took.

Brittany looks sort of sad, until Puck sighs

"Get over here and make out with me Britt, and I'll let you call me Quinn."

Upstairs, Finn opens the door to Mike's room, to see that Quinn has already kicked her shoes off, and is standing at the edge of the bed, shimmying out of her panties.

He'd just been scolded for petting her over her dress less than an hour or so ago, and now she's slipping her panties out from under that very same blue dress and tossing them towards his feet, the lacy material touching his sneaker.

Propping herself against one of the bed posts as she sits at the edge, Quinn bends a knee toward her chest while the other leg dangles, exposing her most sensitive area to Finn. "Come here," She whispers, tugging her dress slowly up her thigh to give him a better view "I want you to taste me."

Finn lets his denim jacket fall off, walking closer. She brings both legs to hang from the side of the bed as he kneels between them. Even kneeling, Finn has to bend his neck a bit to gain access to her. He's unsure of what to do at first, so he presses a finger slowly into her hot, wet, sex. She moans, as his eyes widen at how soaked and glistening his finger is when he removes it.

Her lidded eyes are on him.

"_You_ did that." Quinn utters drunkenly "I've been _so _wet since you touched me earlier..."

"You have?" He murmurs surprised, after sucking his finger clean, savoring her rich taste.

She nods, alcohol dilated eyes flashing "Kissing me...rubbing between my legs...you were turning me on..."

"You _smacked_ me..."

She leans down to his lips "Only because you make me so hot that I don't know what to do with myself" Booze sort of works as a brutal truth serum sometimes. Quinn grabs his lips with hers "I'm supposed to be a good girl...I'm not supposed to want you so _bad_..."

He's new to this kind of thing, so Finn just leans in and places his lips on her rose colored folds just as he would her lips, kissing slowly. Her hands weaving in his hair tell him he's doing fine, so he slides his tongue into her, probing gently. She gasps with each of his little movements, until he starts pressing on her throbbing clit, at which point she moans and moves her hands to hold his neck. The moans drive him nuts, so he sucks her hood to make her sounds louder. It's worth it when she also screams his name. _Loud. _

Finn can't describe how proud of himself he is when his make-out session with her lower lips causes her to come. Her whole body shudders, as he tastes the delicious proof of her climax. When he looks up, she's still jerking slightly, face flushed, blond hair untamed and plastered by light beads of sweat to her chest in several pieces.

Fuck. She's gorgeous.

"You're so perfect." He whispers against her inner thigh, kissing it.

She grins, "Your turn" Quinn giggles as she jerks him up and over her, and they slide up to the center of Mike's bed.

She undoes his pants jerking them down. His boxers still in place, she bucks up her hips a little bit to tease his erection through the material with the heat radiating from her.

"_Quinn-_" He groans, slipping a hand up her dress to clutch her breast.

Biting her lip, Quinn slides her hands in the top of his boxers, getting ready to peel them down.

"Make love to me." She breathes heavily.

And in that second...looking down at her...beautiful, and pristine even in her drunken madness...Finn knows that he can't do this.

He's sober...he'll remember all of this...but she's three sheets to the wind. She won't.

"I—I can't" He stumbles out, closing his eyes and cursing at himself inwardly.

"Why not?" She whines, her lips pouting.

"I-" Finn opens his eyes, "I love you too much."

"If you love me, you'll keep making me feel good..."

"_Because_ I love you..." He kissed her hungry lips "I want your first time to be special...our first time..."

He's glad Puck's not in here to hear him say that. He wouldn't understand. A lot of guys probably wouldn't. He doesn't care though. Quinn was a special girl...and special to him...she deserved better than losing her virginity when she's sloppy drunk on Mike Chang's Ninja Turtle's bedspread.

"This feels special" Quinn laughs, gripping his cock through his underwear. He gulps, then groans.

"Not...not now" He shudders, "I can't...you're drunk...you won't remember...and if you do...you'll be mad that I let it happen like this..."

Oh the mood swings of the drunk. Quinn's happiness all seems to fade away, and beneath him she starts sobbing.

"You...you just don't want to because I'm fat...and gross...and not Jewish..."

"What?"

"If I was Rachel Berry...then you'd fuck me..." She gasps, her mascara starting to run.

"Quinn that's _ridiculous..._" He presses his forehead to hers, finding her hand even though she struggles against him, he guides it back toward his length "Don't you feel that...feel how much I want you..."

Her sobs cease, but her tears still fall.

"I want you all of the time" Her voice cracks, "I'm just too...too...I don't know...too _me _to tell you...and I'm so scared that if...you don't take me right now...then I'm never going to let you."

"I'll persuade you." He promises, kissing her neck "When we're both sober...so that you'll always remember it...and never regret it."

"I...I need to tell you two things." Quinn says, green eyes flashing "I love you...and...and..."

"And I'm the best boyfriend in the world?

"And I need to throw-up."

Quinn rushes from the room to heave, and he follows to hold her hair.

When she's done, he helps her rinse her mouth out.

"Go find your panties and wait for me in the bedroom.." Finn instructs, "I'm...I'm going to need to be in the bathroom for a bit...I have an issue to deal with."

A really _hard_ issue.

* * *

_Sorry for any typos, it's very late. _

_Please review : )_


	7. Forever For Her Is Over For Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. I also do not own the lyrics from the the songs. They belong to the respective creators / songwriters.

**A/N:**One of my lovely reviewers (deli) suggested some jealous!Finn. It just so happened that the lyric for this chapter sort of worked for that a little. Feel free to suggest things for the last few drabbles...and if I can make the suggestions work for the random lyrics on the preset playlist...I will do my best!

**Rating: **The M is there for a reason. It might get pretty smutty at parts.

**Chapter: 7**/10

* * *

_**I blew it, and if I knew what to do, then I'd do it,**_

_Forever For Her (Is Over For Me), _The White Stripes

"BREAK IT UP!" Tanaka exclaimed in a mixture between a shout and grunt, grabbing Puck by the shoulder and tossing him rather gruffly on to the bleachers. On his other side, Finn was still pushing, trying to get around him and get his hands back on his so-called best friend.

"You heard me, Hudson...enough, enough...I said _enough_!" The football coach insisted, steadying the taller boy by reaching up and grabbing either of his shoulders "You wanna beat the stuffing out of Puckerman? Fine! I don't care...just not on the day before a game, huh? Unless you got a replacement..."

"Ken...I hate -and by that I mean I couldn't love it more- to break it to you, but I think replacing any of your less than sub-par players could only benefit your team" Sue sighs, pulling her shades down, standing amongst her Cheerio's who'd gathered to watch the brawl "If the Jewish kid's got too many bruises to play, I saw a schnauzer giving birth to a litter of pups behind the 7-Eleven this morning...give her a couple more hours to walk it off...and thow her in there..."

Tanaka cocks a brow meaning to ask her what she's insinuating about his boys, making the mistake of releasing Finn's arm for a second, and he manages to get another fist in on Puck's jaw before he's back in the coach's grip again, getting the stink eye "Why weren't you stopping these two lugs from beating the snot out of each other when I got out here?"

"I'm _assuming _that was a question...I tend to rarely understand your primal grunt patterns...but I hadn't broken them up yet because I happened to have five bucks riding on the mohawk to best the giant..." With that, she extracts a five from her pocket and tosses it to Karofsky. For once Sue Sylvester had been wrong. It had been obvious that Finn was the one getting more hits in on Puck. She clucked her tongue, shaking her head at the latter "You let me down...and I thought your people built the pyramids..."

"He caught me off guard...attacked me from behind..._pussy_" Puck counters

Tanaka smacks him in the head for the foul language, as Quinn made a face at the vulgarity from where she stood at Sue's elbow.

"I was_ kicking his ass" _Finn growls using emphasis to stress the fact he was winning "Because I'm sick and tired of him always perving on my girlfriend...like I'm too stupid to notice."

"Finn, he really wasn't doing anything wrong-" Quinn tries "He was just helping me climb up on Britt's s shoulder"

"He was looking up your skirt!" Finn shouts

Tanaka sighs. "Dammit Puckerman, just tell him you weren't doing it to ease his mind."

"The sweet Lord doesn't like it when I lie" Puck shrugs cockily, launching into his not-at-all apologetic defense "_Fuck yeah_ I was lookin' up her skirt...I'm a _man_...and Fabray's got an ass that's so awe-inspiring...it's practically holy...I feel like God would punish me if I _didn't_ treat myself to a peek."

Quinn chucks her water bottle, which only barely grazes Puck's chest. He smirks and gives her a wink.

"That's it!" Ken announces, "Boys...hit the showers...except for you Puckerman...you run laps around the track until I tell you to stop" He pulls Puck back up as the other guys make their way toward the locker room, laughing "Let's see if God can help you sweat off some of that unearned superiority"

Sue releases the Cheerio's at this time as well, after she tricks Brittnay into paying her back the five she'd just had to give to Karofsky.

"Finn...wait up" Quinn says, jogging up behind him and the other plays.

He just gives her a sour look, and bites out "I gotta shower" before he picks up his speed, leaving her in the dust.

* * *

Finn's still angry as he wraps his towel around his waist, and trudges toward his locker.

He looks up to see Mike and Matt standing front of his locker. They part to reveal that Quinn's leaning up against it.

"What the hell?"

"She said she needs to talk to you bro" Matt offers, and Mike nods.

"Yeah...and of course all the guys started acting like hound dogs as soon as a girl came in the locker room...so we were protecting her..."

"And also blocking stray sausages from her view" Matt adds.

"Thanks guys." Finn nods, as they move on toward their own lockers now to get ready for their showers "At least I have a couple true friends."

"You can't stay mad at Puck." Quinn says, unfolding her arms "You know how he is...that's just the way he's wired and he can't change it ..." She tries leaning in to his wet chest, but he backs up a little.

"No...I'm sick of him crossing the line, okay?" Finn shakes his head, "There's a whole team full of cheerleaders out there for him to get all up on...let him look up _their_ skirts...see _their_ ovaries...he can't look at your ovaries...your ovaries are _my _ovaries..."

She rolls her eyes, "You do know that's just one of Puck's dirty expressions right...you can't _really_ see a girl's ovaries when she bends over...?"

Finn looks around, glad that there's on a one or two guys on this aisle of lockers, and neither of them are really paying attention right now.

"I knew that." He claims, "I was just making a point."

"I was making a point too..." Quinn clips, "Puck's a 'sex shark' " She rolls her eyes again, and does air quotations for that title "He's always been that way...and you've always loved him in spite of it..."

"Stop defending him!" Finn scoffs, moving around her to bang about roughly in his locker, "God, if you want to fuck him...just go do it already."

Quinn's face turns beet-red even if no one's paying them any mind. She pushes Finn's shoulder pretty hard, then grabs the side of his face to make him listen to her.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that" She growls, "And you definitely are not allowed to be _mad_ _at_ _me_ about all of this...I forbid it."

He groans, "You are so not allowed to dictate when I'm mad at you and when I'm not...you can pick out my outfits...but I choose my own anger."

"Your words rarely make sense." She sighs, "But you're not allowed to be mad at me about this...because...because" Quinn took a deep breath "I wasn't mad at you for_ kissing_ Rachel Berry"

Finn's eyes turn the size of saucers.

"Who...who told you that?" He'd only kissed Rachel once. A long time ago. The time in the auditorium right after he'd joined the glee club, and it hadn't even lasted that long because of his little accident.

"Please Finn...that wannabe bragged to _everyone _about that kiss..." She shook her head, "She even _blogged_ about it...she gave you a fake name in the retelling...but it didn't take much to decipher who Hudd Finson was. "

He paled a little bit.

"You're going to break up with me now...aren't you?" He swallows.

"Do you want me to?" She lifts a thin brow

"No!" He insists, "That kiss...was a long time ago...and it was just the one time...and I don't know I was really confused then...and we'd only been dating a few months...and we were fighting a lot...and I just knew you were going to dump me soon anyway..."

Quinn just nodded, pushing her lips together with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about the kiss...and I'm sorry for getting jealous of Puck...I know that makes me a hypocrite..." Finn runs a hand through his wet hair, "Look...let me make it up to you all in one move..." He takes a long breath before desperately offering, "To prove I'm not jealous or petty...and so that we're even about kissing other people...I give you my permission to kiss any guy..._any guy_ in this locker room that you want..."

Quinn's eyes start darting around the room. Several of the guys have tuned back into the conversation now that things are interesting. Karofsky and Azimio start trying make their selves very visible to Quinn. Even Matt rakes his hand through his rough hair to make himself look more appealing.

Finn doesn't notice the other guys, because he's just noticed that a sweaty Puck has entered the room. Unaware of what's going on, Puck just starts irritatedly messing in his locker, peeved at Finn for the bruise on his jaw and the twenty-three laps Tanaka made him run.

He shifts uneasily as Quinn also notices Puck's return. He said any guy in the room, but he did so when Puck wasn't in there. Now he's annoyed with himself because the last thing he wants to see is Puck's tongue part Quinn perfect lips. The he remembers that Quinn didn't have to watch _his _kiss.

"Okay...here's the deal..." He says, "I'm going to turn my back...you kiss any guy in here you want...and then I'll turn back around, and we'll never speak of any of this again...okay?"

Quinn nods. "Any guy I want...gotcha."

Finn turns with his back to her, but says quickly over his shoulder "I hear good things about Mike's lip work...just sayin'."

Out of all the guys, he feels like either Mike is the one he has the least to worry from. He's the most honest and trustworthy out of them all, and Finn happens to know he has a big crush on Tina. Really, he'll be satisfied as long as it's not Puck. Or Karofsky. That guy's a real jackass.

He hears Quinn's sneakers making a little noise on the floor as she paces. He tries not to imagine her sizing up all his football friends, wondering which one has the most kissable lips. He closes his eyes for a second, and when opens them, she's standing in front of him.

"Wh-" He begins, but he's cut-off when Quinn stands perfectly up on her tiptoes, and plants a long, slow kiss on his lips.

Most of the guys groan and start moving away sourly, while Mike makes a couple hooping sounds, and Matt claps a little with a laugh. Puck rolls his eyes slightly, but gives a rueful , albeit jealous, smile watching the couple embrace as he slides his jersey off.

"You weren't supposed to kiss _me_, Q." Finn scolds, but can't suppress a grin.

"You said_ any guy you wan_t" Quinn reminds, as he finally allows her to wrap herself up in his fresh soap-scented arms "I could have kissed any guy in here...but I only _wanted_ to kiss one of them" He leans down and kisses her again.

"I'm really...really sorry about kissing someone else" Finn apologizes, "And more sorry about not telling you..." He kisses her forehead, "If you don't want to kiss anyone else...how am I supposed to make it up to?"

"Simple" She smiles deviously, "First – you _never _let it happen again-"

"Done."

"Second – you write a blog about how I'm a much better kisser than Rachel."

"Done...as soon as you explain to me what exactly a blog is...and show me how to make one."

"Third – you do whatever I say, whenever I say, for as long as we both shall live...and you never, ever question my judgment...about _anything_..." She demands sharply.

After a beat, he nods. "Done."

"One more demand..." Quinn says, the sharp edge still in her voice.

Finn wonders what else there could possibly, but he nods for her to go on.

Her green eyes soften as she presses to him, laying her head on his chest

"You hold me like this whenever I want."

"_Done_." Finn agrees strongly.

He squeezes her really tight, to illustrate how good he is at this last rule.

* * *

_Please review : )_

_As always, my apologies for the typos. _


	8. Make Me Feel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plot lines in this fic.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the beginning of this comes off as offensive to anyone who has taken / believes in vows of sexual purity. I don't mean for it to be that way...and Quinn opinions aren't necessarily my opinions on the subject.

Also, this chapter is excessively long, and a little vanilla/fluffy...but hey, their first time _should_ be vanilla and fluffy...THEY HAVE MATCHING NAMES.

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: 8**/10

* * *

_**Yeah, you make me feel...you make me feel good inside**_

_Make Me Feel_, Amanda Perez

Quinn had never really realized it before, but her life is sort of a big cliché.

She's the head cheerleader, and president of the celibacy club. She's dating the star quarterback with the late war hero father. Her mother's a former beauty queen who makes perfect hams and speaks in a voice so soft that the chirping of birds drowns her out. She's seen and _not_ heard mostly. He father golfs with their minister, wears his college ring even when he showers, and talks in loud booming voice that command everyone hear it.

The Fabrays live on a nice, neat little cul de sac in a well decorated house. Her sister looks almost just like her, and has a similar marriage to her parents in a neighboring town. They gather for Sunday dinners, and Wednesday night bingo games, where they talk about all the nice, pretty things happening in all of their lives.

Maybe it's need for a little irony in her life full of pretty cliches that leads Quinn to lose her virginity on the night of the purity gala.

Her father keeps calling it a "chastity ball" , but they really haven't been called that in ages. Mr. Fabray is about as old fashioned as they come though, so it's only fitting he stick with the aged term.

She was never excited about it. Even if she got to have a very expensive white dress custom tailored, brand new ballet flats, and her hair style by that French lady at mall who knew how to do curls just perfectly. She didn't exactly resent having to do it, but it was more like one of those things she did to appease her father's wishes. Like heading the celibacy club. He got a real kick of her being the fragile little china doll, and she didn't mind playing the part to see him smile.

Then part of her started feeling like maybe she owed this to God. She hadn't exactly been being such a very good girl lately. She'd been letting Finn get to third base on an almost regular basis. The indecency of this indulgence struck her on the night a week before the ball, when her parents had gathered her in the mirror in the living room to gaze at her in her new white dress. They'd talked about what an angel she looked like, and how perfect she was, and how proud they were to have a daughter who never made mistakes. A daughter who never let "stirrings" lead her astray.

Stirrings.

That was the Fabray-word for sexual feelings. Really, any feeling in general that were not polished and perfect. Any other feelings were not welcome in their home, and thus made sound like something dirty.

She'd felt guilty that night. About all the feels she let Finn cop, and that time in the bathroom at school, and Mike Chang's party, and a whole host of other things. Mostly about all the stirrings she knew she was having. So for the next week, she cut Finn off cold turkey. She would barely even allow him a pop kiss on the mouth. Anytime there was a lull in conversation, she would bring up the purity ceremony, and all the symbolism behind it, and how it had the power to wash away all her transgressions, help her start brand new.

Finn would just groan. Damn Quinn's dad and his weird ass expectations of her to stay perfect and chaste. Didn't he understand he was ruining his life here? Or at the very least, giving him blue balls.

Gradually Quinn had came to think of the event not as just something to make her father happy, but as a necessary duty.

It wasn't until she was smack dab in the middle of the gala that she realized how much this duty suffocated her. She was standing beside her dad, in her perfect white dress, the white veil cloaking her eyes, waiting to make the vow. The commitment to her father that she would stay pure until she was married. In essence, a contract saying that her sexual rights belonged to her father until they belonged to some other man.

Her sexuality had been something she never tried to think about much (unlike all the other horndog cheerleaders) until the very minute it seemed like she was basically giving it up all together. Giving it up for reasons she wasn't really sure she even believed in. In her heart of hearts, she honestly didn't think the God she loved would disown or hate her for doing something that brought herself pleasure. He might think her stronger if she withstood temptation...but she was human...and thus expected to be weak.

To fall into temptation was practically the j_ob_ of a teenage girl.

Before she knew it, as tiny line of sweat developed under her veil...her father was lighting the candle, and slipping the purity ring over her finger. Then she was saying the vow aloud, with her eyes directly forward...and the fingers of her free hand crossed gently behind her back.

* * *

Finn's just blasted a zombie lord to smithereens when he hears the soft rumblings of a car outside. His controller still in his hands, he edges toward the window a little bit to look out into the dark night. He's not scared, but he does happen to know that his mom is staying over at the Hummel's tonight (they are sort of one family living in two houses these days) and that he's not expecting anyone's out. He's relieved, though completely surprised, to see the moon illuminating Quinn's small car.

When he sees the light hit her in all in her white get-up, he remembers the purity thing was tonight and grimaces. She looks beautiful, but that's part of the problem. Fresh out of those chastity lectures, she's probably come over here to school him on how little he's going to be getting now...or wanting to write-up a new agenda and revamp the celibacy club or something.

He makes a sign in the window that let's her know the door's unlocked, and that it's okay to come on up, then tosses he his controller aside, and flops down on his bed.

Quinn leans against his door frame, playing with the lace embroidery at the waist of her dress. "Hi"

"Hey" He says back, looking her over "You look beautiful" The video games he forgot to turn off gurgles loudly with the sound of zombies, and he quickly flicks it off. "Whatcha doing here? The purity thingy already over?"

She nods to confirm the gala is over, then says "I came over...because I want to be with you."

"Uhhh...cool...you wanna watch a movie or something...Superbad's on cable.."

"No...I meant I came over because...I want to _be_ with you." Quinn says, moving forward, closer to the bed.

Finn's expressive eyebrows contort oddly. "Do you feel okay?" He gets up from the bed, and pads across the room to meet her. He takes her face in his hands, and she starts rubbing her cheek against his palm.

"That's why I need to be with you...I need you to help me _feel _" She says raggedly, pressing her face into into his shoulder, "Please, just let me _feel._"

"What...what about the celibacy thing...I thought you were back on that wagon..?." He says, massaging her scalp a little with his fingers.

"I made the vow...but...I didn't mean it...I want to be the one that owns my sexuality...not my dad" Quinn shakes her head looking up at him, breathing "I'm tired of living a life where everything that's not perfect gets swept under the rug...sometimes...sometimes dirty things are worth the mess."

Quin starts peppering his neck with kisses, running her fingers up through his hair. Finn closes his eyes, and lightly groans as she presses against him.

"Please...please be sure Quinn" He says against her forehead as she continues to move her mouth over his skin. "I love you...and I would wait forever if I could...but...I just don't feel like I can possibly wait much longer."

"I'm sure." She promises, as she pushes up on his t-shirt, coaxing him to pull it over his head and toss it aside, as she turns to pull her hair to one side of her shoulder "Unzip me."

Finn's hand shakes just a little bit as he leads the small zipper down her back. The soft white dress pools at the floor around her ankles, and he makes his way up her back with his hand, using the shallow line of her spine as a guide. She turns around in his arms just as he clutches the back of her neck to pull her in to drink from her lips slowly.

"Lay down" He commands softly, and Quinn obeys with no questions. In a moment, in an instant, the power between them has shifted. He's always been the number two in their relationship, mostly happy to serve her will. But he can tell it's going to be different when it comes to this...at least for now.

When he sees her laying on top of his sheets, her hair fanned out around her, so exposed to him in her simple little under garments, he's reminded of why he's always been just as nervous as he is eager about this. Seeing her laying in wait like that, her hitched breaths making her chest rise and fall softly, his body _immediately_ responds.

"Finn" She calls softly, propping up, and reaching out for him. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there, just staring at her. It's all just a little bit surreal to him. But it's long enough that it's made Quinn feel insecure He might like having the power to make her feel weak, but he doesn't want her to feel nervous now, during their first time. So the look he gives her is apologetic, as he takes her hand and laces his fingers through it, climbing over her.

She lays back, settling against the pillows as his kisses seep into her lips slowly. When he pulls back, he makes to snake a hand around her back to unclasp her bra, but she shakes her head. He's sure she's having second thoughts, until she nods downward he sees the little brushed nickel accenting on the front of the garment. The bra opens from there. His sometimes clumsy fingers fumble with it, and as he does he notices that along with her little golden cross, there's another medallion hanging from her neck. A diamonique circle on a thin chain.

Quinn sees him looking at it "I was Princess of the purity gala" She explains with a soft little laugh.

He's not sure why, and if it makes him a freak or what, but that turns him on so much that he grunts, and his fingers are finally nimble enough the snap the bra open and peel it back from her shoulders. Quinn's nipples are so pink against her smooth white flesh. Somehow he'd known they would be the same perfect shade as her lips. Like berries floating in cream. He traces the goosebumps which have appeared around her erect tips, before pinching one of the nubs. Quinn gasps out so loud, that he thinks he might have hurt her. But when he sees her biting her bottom lip, he knows she likes it. And she likes it even more when he gathers one of the rose tips at a time in his mouth and sucks them, flicking them softly with his tongue.

Leaving her panting for more, Finn moves his attention downward, easing her thighs apart. He leans in and kisses her right between the legs, feeling the heat as she makes a little pleased sound. He likes the sound she made so much, he plants another teasing kiss on the material, which dampens under his lips. He blows on the moist cotton, and Quinn actually whimpers.

"Take them off" She begs, pushing her own hand down into the lace trimmed material to ease them away. Finn assists her in pushing them out of the way, discarding his own pants in the same manner, leaving him in only his boxers as he moves back up between her legs. Quinn's body tenses a little awkwardly when he presses his tongue against her heat "Relax..." He whispers against her thigh, remembering she was pretty drunk when she let him do this at Chang's party. "You like this, I promise." As his tongue works around her swollen sex, she quickly remembers why she likes it so much and tells him such (read: moans it to him).

He remembers her facial expressions from that night, and can tell by the scrunching of her nose and arching of her neck, her climax is mounting. He moves a finger in as he sucks, pushing her farther. He knows his track record with prematurely ejaculating from just kissing. He can only imagine how quickly he's going to come once he slips inside. He's got to make sure she gets her pleasure _now. _

"Don't stop...don't stop..." She keeps murmuring as her breathing becomes shorter and more labored. As if he would be so cruel. When she does come, the ecstasy painted all over her face is even more beautiful then the first time he saw it. Possibly because now he knows he put it there without the help of booze.

"_God_, you're beautiful" He's already said it once tonight, but he means it more now. He's so enthralled with just appreciating her beauty, and kissing her neck as she comes down from her orgasm with little quakes and shivers, that he somehow forgets about himself. Quinn doesn't though. His cock is straining against her inner thigh through his boxers.

"What about you baby?" She reminds, as she feels his lips tasting her chin.

Finn's lips move to her ear "It's okay...just breathe, and don't worry about me..."

Quinn's not drunk this time though, and she shakes her head, promising "I'm ready for you," moving her hands inside his shorts,taking his length in her hands. He's bigger than she remembers him being, and she suddenly swallows as he eases his boxers down, because she's just just been reminded by his size that this is going to hurt. "Like hell." That's what Santana told her.

"Just be gentle" She coaxes, as both their hands guide him intimately between her legs.

"I'll always be gentle with you" He promises, kissing her silky bent kneed. "But tell me if you want me to stop...I will." Most guys don't mean that when they say it, but Finn Hudson does. Even if he's in the throes of ecstasy, if Quinn says stop, he'll stop.

Reassured, she nods, and he slides into her. It burns, and it stings, and hot tears start pouring from her eyes. He pulls out, then thrusts right back in, and she feels the ripping pain again as her hymen breaks. She holds in the scream she wants to let out. But within the next few moments, the flurries of pleasure return, and his movements inside her are hot and slow, and she wants it so much that she attaches her legs to his hips folding them around him and forcing him deeper.

Finn has been struggling with a battle of built up pressure all his own. It distracted him from Quinn's tears, as he concentrated on holding out, trying to give her the most out of this experience, and also to savor it for himself. When he feels her legs prodding him deeper in though, he knows he's reached his brink.

"I'm coming baby," He warns in her ear, bringing a hand between them to rub her clit making her scream out in delirious passion with him, as he spasms and she comes apart around him.

He makes to pull his sweaty body out and off of her to give her breathing room.

"No." She protests hands on his shoulders holding him against her "Stay. I like the way you feel."

He lowers his forehead to touch hers, kissing her several more small times on her tender kiss-bruised lips. Then he just rests there, pulse again still, brown eyes in a dead lock with her dewy honey ones. Finally he lays his forehead to her shoulder, whispering "I love you" against her arm.

"Say it again..." She requests, her breath catching, using her chin to make him look up at her this time.

"I love you Quinn...so much...you're the best thing that's ever going to happen to me. You're the best part of my life." He says easily. Like saying it was just like breathing. And it might be another one of those cliches, but they're sixteen, and at sixteen everything is supposed to be sweet.

Finn catches his breath finally, still inside her. He kisses her lips slowly once more, as if in gratitude for the experience, and he eases out of her.

When he moves out from over her, and stand ups, leaving the room, Quinn is confused and sits partially up, lips quivering. Finn's not gone long though, coming back with something in his hand. He kneels on the bed and takes the object, which she sees is a washcloth, and brushes at the slightly sore flesh between her thighs. He takes his time, carefully cleaning the remnants of himself and the little bit of blood from between her thighs.

"I love you." She says again moved by his gesture, even though she's pretty sure she moaned it out twenty or so times earlier. "I'm sorry for ever calling you a dumb ox...or a moronic guppy."

"I know" He grins, trusting she'll call him at least one of the two the very next day probably. He lays the cloth on his nightstand table pulling the mussed sheets up and around them, and moving to spoon her soft body. His chest fits perfectly against her back, but Quinn is restless, and wants to look at him, she so she turns around.

"I'm not sleepy." She says, as he strokes her shoulder. But within minutes, her lashes have fluttered over her eyes, and her breathing has evened out. She's out cold, clinging to him.

And even it's only eight fifteen, and he promised Matt he'd get on X-Box Live to help with a raid, he drifts to sleep with his face in his girlfriend's hair, one of his hands clutching her purity necklace, content that he made his girlfriend feel something. Made her feel it so much, it's knocked her out.

* * *

_It's late (like it always is when I post) sorry for typos and such. _

_Please review : )_


End file.
